


turn the other cheek

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, gou has buttcheek preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a balance they’ve struck in their careful negotiations around the landmines posed by Rin and what Gou deems “overneediness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the other cheek

**Author's Note:**

> for ereans.
> 
> prompt: "Why is your hand on my ass?"

Sousuke dozes off well before the movie ends. He didn’t expect less in letting Gou choose _Southpaw_. Every second Friday night it’s Gou’s turn to pick a movie, and every second Friday he gets an extra nap in after work while she soothes the back of his neck with expert fingers and downs a Corona or two. Gou is less tactile than Rin and she puts up far more of a fight when it comes to the matter of Sousuke’s basic contact requirements being met, but he’s caught her nuzzling between his shoulderblades at night when she thinks he’s dead to the world in sleep. She never admits it, and he never asks. It’s a balance they’ve struck in their careful negotiations around the landmines posed by Rin and what Gou deems “overneediness.”

Tonight he’s sprawled as far across Gou’s lap as he could manage without her complaining that he was too heavy. Somehow they compromised with his body turned in to the inside of the couch, head nestled under her chin, her arm haphazardly thrown over his side.

When the end credits roll, Gou shifts minutely under him. She considers herself subtle (much like her brother), and yet Sousuke is instantly awake. One eye slits open as the familiar outline of her hand, whisper-soft, lands on his ass, squeezing once in appreciation. She favours the right cheek more than the left for some reason, and her fingers trace the patterns of the denim. Her breath hitches in her throat, right where Sousuke’s cheek is pressed to it, and he grins.

Sousuke sleeps like a rock, but he’s learned to sleep lightly around Gou and her _proclivities_. “Why is your hand on my ass?”

Gou’s body jolts. “I thought you were asleep!”

“I was until you started using me as your human stress ball. Answer the question.”

“Because,” she starts, and her hand remains, “I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
